Vacío
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Algo ha pasado para que Regina haya decidido dejar Storybrooke, sus sentimientos y los últimos hechos la van a llevar a otro lugar, donde quizás su vida corra peligro. Situado después del primer capítulo de la 4ª temporada, omitiremos tema de Frozen y de Hook. Pero lo que se respeta es todo el asunto del Granni's y de que Robin eligió a Marian, y Regina se quedó destrozada.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Vacío. Capítulo 1

Tipo: Drama. Swanqueen (más adelante).

Disclaimer: Situado después del primer capítulo de la 4ª temporada, omitiremos tema de Frozen y de Hook. Pero lo que se respeta es todo el asunto del Granni's y de que Robin eligió a Marian, y Regina se quedó destrozada.

Resumen: Algo ha pasado para que Regina haya decidido dejar Storybrooke, sus sentimientos y los últimos hechos la van a llevar a otro lugar, donde quizás su vida corra peligro.

Vacío

Tras la ruptura con Robin Hood Regina se ha aislado en su mansión, han pasado varios días y nadie sabe nada de ella, no ha salido a desayunar, no ha ido a la alcaldía, ni abierto la puerta a los que han querido visitarla, su teléfono ya ha dejado de sonar después de una avalancha de llamadas.

Emma se encontraba desayunando con Henry en el Granni's más tarde de lo normal pues era sábado y Henry no tenía colegio.

El niño insistió a Emma en ir a ver a Regina

-No quiere verme Henry

Ruby trajo un bizcocho y un zumo para Henry, y una tostada junto un café para Emma, la cafetería estaba llena.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo, no podemos dejar que siga así, quiero verla, es mi madre también.

Emma suspiró.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer Henry?, si no coge mis llamadas ni me abre a la puerta, ¿qué quieres qué me cuele en su casa?

El niño pareció pensativo y dio un sorbo a su zumo

-Uhmm, tú eres la sheriff, y como sheriff tu deber es preocuparte por el bienestar de los habitantes de Storybrooke.

-Es decir, insinúas que me cuele- dio un mordisco a su tostada.

-Que nos colemos- enfatizó en la palabra "nos" y miró a su madre suplicante.

Emma le devolvió la mirada y suspiró mirando por la ventana.

Mansión de la alcaldesa

Emma y Henry se encontraban frente a la puerta de Regina, Henry se separó para asomarse por las ventanas del primer piso.

-Esto no está bien- dijo Emma entre dientes con un destornillador en la boca y sus dos manos sujetando unas varas metálicas que removía dentro de la cerradura. Henry se acercó –No veo a Regina, al menos no está por abajo, ¿cómo va eso?

-Estoy casi… - un chirrido hizo saltar la cerradura y Emma abrió la puerta lentamente

-¡bien Emma!- le agradeció el niño. Ésta lo miró avergonzada.

Tras registrar con cautela la planta baja decidieron subir, la casa tenia signos de no haber sido habitada recientemente, todo estaba impoluto, pero con una fina capa de polvo en su superficie. -¿Regina?-preguntó alzando la vista hacia las escaleras. Hizo un gesto a Henry para que la siguiera.

Peldaño a peldaño una extraña y fea sensación se apoderó de Emma, sentía que algo iba mal.

La habitación de Regina estaba algo revuelta, su cama deshecha, su armario abierto, algo de ropa esparcida en su cama, el baño de al lado presentaba algo similar.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Emma miraba la estancia sorprendida, Regina, la reina del orden y la perfección dejando este desorden, no le cuadraba.

Henry llamó a su madre, al seguir su voz se percató de que estaba en el despacho.

–Henry ¿qué hay ahí?- preguntó Emma deseando ver a Regina sana y salva.

-Nada… mamá no está, Regina no está aquí.

Emma miró a su hijo que presentaba una mirada entre temor y dolor, observó el despacho y vio un espejo que no estaba ahí antes, un espejo que no cuadraba con el entorno, de decoración clásica y marcos dorados envejecidos, sin embargo el espejo era lo único que estaba limpio.

Emma se acercó y lo observó de cerca, giró su rostro para mirar a Henry y la tez de éste se volvió de sorpresa -¡mamá!-señaló el espejo.

Emma giró el rostro con miedo en dirección al espejo, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sidney en su interior, tenía gesto adormecido, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Hemos venido a buscar a mi madre- dijo Henry escondiéndose un poco tras Emma.

Sydney esbozó una sonrisa que más que felicidad representaba tristeza.

-No la vais a encontrar

-¿Dónde ha ido?- inquirió Emma acercándose más al cristal.

-A un lugar que está muuuy lejos señorita.

-Quiero verla- dijo decidida.

-Como usted desee, pero antes debe de saber que esto quizás no vaya a gustarle- Emma se mostró confusa.

-Mi Reina.. Es decir, su amiga, dejó un mensaje mágico en el espejo, un mensaje que me pidió que mostrara si alguien venía haciendo preguntas, en especial… -Sidney sonrió recordando –….en especial si era rubia y llevaba una chaqueta roja de cuero

-Sabía que vendría- se dijo a sí misma Emma.

-Da igual lo que sea, quiero escucharlo.

El espejo comenzó a ponerse turbio y entre la neblina se pudo distinguir los ojos de Regina, la neblina iba disipándose y ahí estaba ella, sentada en su cama, con sus manos aprisionadas entre sus rodillas, su rostro emocionado, sus ojos no brillaban. Cabizbaja empezó a decir con voz pausada.

"Bueno, … no sé por donde empezar.. quizás no tenga que hacerlo, seguramente veas esto cuando ya me haya ido (levantó la mirada), ha pasado algo en el otro mundo, y debo irme, …, quizás de este modo todo acabe (se emocionó), me siento vacía Emma, siento que poco me queda, y que nadie me va a echar de menos…, en fin (se secó las lágrimas del rostro), a los monstruos se les odia y luego se les olvida (apoyó su codo sobre su rodilla y apoyando su barbilla en su mano continúo más serena) no tengo mucho tiempo (miró hacia una luz resplandeciente que afloraba por un lateral, no se veía su procedencia), espero que tú, Henry, tus padres, y los demás seáis muy felices y encontréis el final que os merecéis. No os rindáis como he hecho yo (se detuvo y miró hacia en frente unos segundos y sonrió tristemente) Henry, te quiero, no lo olvides".

-¡Noo!- Henry abrazó a Emma llorando –mi mamá..

La imagen se disipó en neblina y Sidney volvió a aparecer. Emma estaba emocionada, sus ojos brillaban por las futuras lágrimas que se ahorró por Henry, con voz insegura y temblorosa le preguntó

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿dónde ha ido?

–Sheriff, no va a poder pararla

-¿Qué no voy a poder parar? ¿qué va a hacer Regina?

-Señora Swan, saque al niño de aquí si quiere que hablemos

Emma se giró y le pidió a Henry que saliera –sal de aquí Henry, tengo que hablar con este señor a solas- el chico cabizbajo pero comprensivo salió del despacho, Emma cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó lentamente al espejo temerosa de lo que pudiera decirle, respiró hondo y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura.

-La Evil queen, la malvada reina de los cuentos, ha muerto.

Emma puso gesto de sorpresa y a la vez terror.

-¿Có.. có.. cómo?- hizo un gesto de pausa con su mano -¿Qué Regina..

-No, Regina no, la Reina, te recuerdo que Regina, así como sus padres, y todo este pueblo, proviene de un mundo encantado, ese mundo es paralelo al nuestro, no se ha detenido, siguen surgiendo historias. Henry, el padre de mi Reina trató de comunicarse a través de mí para darle la noticia. Pero hay algo más.

Emma andaba por la habitación de un lado hacia otro nerviosa.

-¿Algo más? ¿qué más?- empezó a respirar agitadamente, estaba descolocada.

-Regina ha ido a suplantar a la Reina, a hacerse pasar por ella misma

-¿Por qué?- se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Porque el pueblo no debe saber de su muerte

-Pero eso es lo que traería la paz

-Todo lo contrario, es más, la Reina debía de morir a manos de Blancanieves

-¿A manos de mi…?, no entiendo nada- se colocó sus manos en la cabeza como intentando aclararse.

-Lo entenderás cuando llegue su momento, y ahora si me permite, debo vigilar a mi Reina

Emma reflejó un atisbo de lucidez y esperanza un segundo -¿Puedes hablar con ella?- pero su pequeña sonrisa cesó al ver el espejo vacío.

Henry llamó a la puerta con cautela y entró al ver el espejo vacío, Emma estaba de espaldas, observándolo, y en su reflejo miró al pequeño

-¿Qué ha pasado Emma?- el niño mostraba los ojos llorosos.

-¿Está bien mi mamá?- Emma no contestó y evitando su mirada se giró hacia él y lo abrazó.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Vacío. Capítulo 2

Tipo: Drama. Swanqueen.

Disclaimer: Situado después del primer capítulo de la 4ª temporada, omitiremos tema de Frozen, de Hook y de que en la escena final esté el padre de Regina. Pero lo que se respeta es todo el asunto del Granni's y de que Robin eligió a Marian, y Regina se quedó destrozada.

Resumen: En este capítulo, los personajes de cuentos de hadas y Emma volverán a su mundo a intentar encontrar a Regina y parar lo que fuese que quisiera hacer.

Dedicado a Daniela Hinojosa, ¡gracias por ayudarme tanto!

Recomendación: ver primero esta escena de OUAT  watch?v=381k3G7rEUE (Once Upon a Time - The Evil Queen's execution ), porque una parte del capítulo será esta escena literalmente, fue al ver la que me inspiró este fanfic.

Despacho de Regina

Emma sacó el movil y llamó a su madre -Mary Margaret, tienes que venir a casa de Regina, es urgente.

Henry la miraba desde la mesa de Regina, donde se había sentado mientras jugaba con el lapicero.

-No mamá, Henry está bien, la que no está bien es Regina, avisa a David, y a quien creas oportuno, seguramente necesitemos al Señor Gold.

No pasó ni una hora que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta de Regina, Emma bajó a abrir y se encontró con sus padres, el bebé Neil, el Señor Gold y Ruby.

Enseguida notaron que algo iba mal -¿Y Regina?- preguntó David, notando extraño que ella no fuese quien abriera la puerta.

-No está… - Emma respondió con la mirada perdida –gracias por venir, seguidme – les guió hasta la segunda planta, entraron en el despacho e inmediatamente Gold se fijó en el espejo.

-¿Desde cuándo está aquí ese espejo?

-Hoy fue la primera vez que lo ví- contestó Emma cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Henry saltó desde la mesa y fue corriendo hacia David abrazándole y enterrando su cabeza en la chaqueta de su abuelo, Emma los miró y se puso sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

-Veréis, Regina se ha ido, y me ha dejado un mensaje- en ese momento Henry gimoteó un poco aun abrazado a su abuelo y éste lo consoló acariciándole la cabeza.

Todos estaban confusos y bombardearon con preguntas a Emma, que pacientemente, y en su medida, pudo contestar.

-Sidney- dijo mirando al espejo, en él se dibujó el rostro del genio.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, -¿puedes traer de nuevo el mensaje mágico que dejó Regina?

-Como usted guste- dijo serio y sorprendido de ver a Blancanieves, al Príncipe y a Roja allí.

Gold permaneció todo momento en el umbral de la puerta del despacho.

El mensaje hizo nuevamente llorar a Henry que salió corriendo de la estancia, Gold se adentró en la estancia estupefacto, Mary Margaret se vio emocionada sin darse cuenta, miraba a su bebé y lo besaba en la cabeza, Emma se negó a volver a verlo y simplemente lo escuchó mientras observaba a su familia. Roja permanecía quieta analizando la situación. David puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Mary Margaret.Y el mensaje terminó.

-Nunca había visto a Regina de este modo. -Dijo Ruby totalmente confundida.

Gold había permanecido callado, al fondo de la estancia, cuando se giraron para preguntarle no se esperaban para nada verle con los ojos encharcados.

-Señor Gold, ¿se encuentra bien?- Roja se acercó a él y todos la imitaron –no puedo creer que haya hecho eso

Todos se miran -¿Sabéis? Cuando conocí a Regina, era una chica llena de alegría, sin miedos, amaba la naturaleza, los caballos, pintar, era enérgica, llena de vida… pero yo aparecí en su vida y lo arruiné todo, despertando en ella una magia oscura que ensombreció su mirada.

Un murmullo leve se escuchó en la habitación.

-Gold, tenemos que ir allí dónde esté, tenemos que salvarla- dijo Emma.

-Yo quiero ir- dijo Blanca inmediatamente.

-Pero cariño- la tranquilizó David.

-Voy a ir David, quieras o no, esto también me incumbe- dijo segura de sus palabras

-¿Pero qué vais a hacer con Neil?- preguntó Emma acariciándole la cabeza.

-La abuelita puede cuidarlo, creedme que con ella va a estar seguro.- contestó inmediatamente Roja.

-No sabemos en qué línea temporal estará, cuando tu viajas al mundo de fantasía, a veces vas al pasado y a veces al presente, ¿cómo decís que ha muerto la Reina?

Sidney había permanecido callado observándolo todo con mirada soberbia –se quitó la vida ella misma

-¿Se suicidó?- preguntó Blanca totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí, su padre me lo confirmó, no voy a dar detalles de cómo ni los por qués- dijo tajante el genio.

-Hay que crear un portal- dijo Emma acercándose a Gold.

-Sé cómo hacerlo pero no hacia dónde dirigirlo

Miró los rostros de preocupación de todos los presentes y salió de la estancia pensativo , se dirigió a paso lento hacia la habitación de Regina, todos lo siguieron -¿me dejáis un momento a solas aquí?.

Todos bajaron a la planta baja, Gold cerró la puerta y agarró su bastón, comenzó a dar una serie de golpes, con los ojos cerrados, veía la habitación, y visualizó a Regina, la veía sacando ropa del armario furiosa, llorando, chillando, la vio salir, coger el espejo, hablarle, y vio como posteriormente un portal se formaba y lo atravesaba, vio el lugar al que se dirigía.

-Estoy nervioso- confesó David.

-Dímelo a mí- dijo Mary Margaret acunando a Neil.

Roja se acercó cerrando la tapa de su movil –la abuelita está en camino.

Emma se encontraba mirando por la ventana apoyada en el poyete. –Henry

El pequeño se acercó a su madre –te vas a ir con la abuelita

-¿Pero por qué mamá? Yo también quiero ir

-No cariño, ese no es tu mundo, va a ser peligroso

-Tampoco es el tuyo y tú vas

-Yo debo de ir y no hay nada más que hablar.

-¿Estáis listos?- dijo Gold bajando las escaleras con dificultad ya que llevaba el espejo en la mano y el bastón en otra.

Como un resorte David y Mary Margaret se levantaron –sí, solo espera a que venga la abuelita.

-ahí viene- dijo Emma desde la ventana.

El matrimonio le entregó el bebé a la abuelita que estaba algo ajena a todo, -Roja no vayas, no merece la pena

-Claro que merece la pena abuelita, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de cuando Regina nos salvó a todos de la maldición? – dijo Ruby alejándose de ella.

La abuela silenció y se llevó al bebé y a Henry.

-Gracias abuelita.- dijo Blanca besando al pequeño.

-Hasta luego hijo- dijo Emma, sin que Henry se girase a devolverle el saludo.

-Se le pasará- la consoló la madre.

Gold colocó el espejo en la superficie del suelo -Bien, colocaros alrededor del espejo y agarraos de las manos. Todos siguieron sus instrucciones, tenéis que cerrar los ojos, -¿de qué me suena esto?- dijo David irónico. –De que la última vez que lo hicimos te poseyó el espíritu de Cora- contestó Emma. -¡Silencio!- contestó tajante Gold. Todos callaron. Una energía salió del espejo y recorrió el círculo mano tras mano, un frío inundó el salón y de pronto un olor a pino y flores silvestres. Al abrir los ojos estaban en un bosque.

Mary Margaret miró a su alrededor -¡Es el bosque encantado!

-¿Y hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Emma. Gold señaló con su bastón, -¿oís eso?

-Parece una reunión, se oyen como murmullos- dijo Mary Margaret.

Con cuidado y sin llamar la atención se acercaron a lo que era el muro de un castillo, a las afueras, una plaza y un gentío amontonado en semicírculo. Se escondieron tras unos matorrales, a pocos metros de la gente.

-Esto me suena- dijo Mary Margaret.

Al fondo había dos tronos, al retirarse dos campesinos pudo verse a ella misma y a David sentados uno junto al otro.

Emma se acercó para ver mejor, y los observó, Blanca estaba tal y como la última vez que pisó el mundo de fantasía, pensó estaba inquieta, parecía que estaban esperando algo.

-¿Esto es…?- dijo David inquieto, miró a Mary Margaret, y ésta palideció.

-La ejecución de la Reina- dijo sentencialmente.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Vacío. Capítulo 3

Tipo: Super drama. Swanqueen.

Disclaimer: Situado después del primer capítulo de la 4ª temporada, omitiremos tema de Frozen, de Hook y de que en la escena final esté el padre de Regina. Pero lo que se respeta es todo el asunto del Granni's y de que Robin eligió a Marian, y Regina se quedó destrozada.

Resumen: En este capítulo, los personajes de cuentos de hadas están en el Bosque encantado, ¿encontrarán a Regina a tiempo y pararán lo que fuese que quiera hacer?.

Recomendación: Recomiendo ver primero esta escena de OUAT  watch?v=381k3G7rEUE (Once Upon a Time - The Evil Queen's execution ), porque una parte del capítulo será esto literal.

Bosque encantado

-¿Esto es…?- dijo David inquieto, miró a Mary Margaret, y ésta palideció

-La ejecución de la Reina- dijo sentencialmente.

-¿Cómo? ¿que la ejecutasteis?- preguntó Emma preocupada.

-Fuimos a hacerlo, teníamos dudas pero tras una reunión se decidió que era lo mejor para el pueblo, … pero _Rumpelstiltskin- Mary Margaret miró a Gold_ -lo evitó usando su magia oscura y se la llevó amenazándonos a todos.

-Pero si _Rumpelstiltskin tiene que salvarla, ¿por qué no está aquí?- preguntó Emma confusa mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes._

_-_No me gusta esto- comentó Gold mirando al público inquieto.

-Yo no lo veo, ¿alguno lo ve?- preguntó Emma.

-Nos ha hechizado- dijo Gold viéndose inmóvil.

-Señor Gold ¿qué le pasa?- dijo Emma.

Una fina capa celeste lo comenzó a rodear a Gold de abajo arriba, estaba paralizado, sin poder hacer uso de ningún tipo de magia para soltarse.

-Regina ha tenido que hacer un conjuro para evitar que _Rumpelstiltskin evite su ejecuci…- Gold dejó de hablar al verse por completo rodeado de magia._

Roja se acercó a ellos a cuatro patas olisqueando el ambiente, -la huelo, es Regina, tiene que estar por alguna parte.

El gentío comenzó a murmurar más alto y un gesto de sorpresa de escuchó casi al unísono, dos filas de guardas se presentaban con estandarte, resguardando a una Regina de pelo largo y vestiduras marrones, no parecía ella, sus manos esposadas entre hierros oxidados y un gesto serio la precedían.

Dos de los soldados la llevaron al centro de la plaza y uno de ellos la ató a un poste de madera que estaba sobre un pedestal oscuro.

Mary Margaret cogió la mano de David casi al tiempo que el Príncipe posaba la suya sobre Blanca.

Pepito grillo se acercó volando hasta pararse justo en frente de Regina, la gente podía oír que le decía algo pero no llegaban a entenderlo.

-Creo que le está diciendo que tiene la oportunidad de perecer con la conciencia tranquila, que diga sus últimas palabras- dijo Ruby en postura animal, a cuatro patas y con el cuello estirado.

-Joder…joder..- Emma se levantó y se apoyó tras un árbol, con la cabeza alzada y los ojos cerrados, una angustia recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Parece que va a hablar-advirtió Mary Margaret, que miró un segundo a Gold para comprobar que estuviera bien, éste pudo devolverle la mirada.

-Sí, desde luego ..- fueron las primeras palabras de Regina.

-Sé que se me juzga por mi pasado, durante el cual causé sufrimiento… provoqué una terrible miseria…- los que allí estaban permanecieron quietos, mirándola de forma inquisitoria, dolidos, molestos -….un pasado en el que incluso llegué a matar. Cuando rememoro mi comportamiento pasado…-pareció algo más emocionada- …quiero que sepáis todos como me siento- sus ojos brillaban tristes

-Y es … arrepentida.- continuó Regina, bajó la mirada, aunque ésta era fría.

-Parece arrepentida- dijo Emma girándose, escondida tras el árbol -quizás quiera redimirse- sugirió David mirando hacia Emma.

-Arrepentida de no haber podido causar más sufrimiento- la gente se sorprendió al notar su cambiando de semblante.

-¡no!, todo lo contrario, ¡está provocándolos!- dijo Mary Margaret asustada.

-…ocasionado más miseria, y provocado más muertes- Regina los miraba a todos con ira, iba subiendo el tono de voz.

-No me lo puedo creer, sabe que _Rumpelstiltskin_ no estará aquí para protegerla, ¿es que acaso quiere…?- Mary Margaret se detuvo y miró aterrada a Emma, ésta tenía la mirada nublada por el sentimiento de culpa y de pena y negó con la cabeza –No puede ser ….

-¡Y por encima de todo en lo más hondo de mi ser me arrepiento de no haber podido asesinar a Blancanieves!- dijo con toda la maldad que supo fingir imitando a su otra yo.

El Príncipe se levantó enojado y gritó.

-¡Arqueros!- los arqueros agarraron sus arcos.

Uno de los guardias cubrió los ojos de Regina con una cinta de cuero.

-No podemos dejar que eso pase- Emma dio un paso frente, saliendo de su escondrijo y cerró los ojos a la vez que juntaba sus manos en el aire, concentrándose.

-¿Por qué no usa su magia?- preguntó Ruby por lo bajo.

-¡Apunten flechas!- una ristra de arqueros apuntó a Regina.

-No quiere salvarse Ruby. Ella quiere … -se detuvo un segundo- quiere que yo.. es decir, que Blancanieves sea una heroína, y qué mejor forma de serlo que vencer a la mismísima Reina Malvada.

-¡Lancen!- ordenó el Príncipe, y unas cuatro flechas volaron en dirección al torso de Regina.

A pocos centímetros de ella un rayo de luz blanca proveniente de las manos de Emma hizo un escudo alrededor de la morena. La muchedumbre miró hacia Emma que observó lo que había hecho, se miró las manos, y vio a Regina, indefensa sobre el poste, se acercó hacia ella seguida de los demás, se oyó un murmullo y quejas de los asistentes, los guardas los apuntaban con sus picas

–¿Emma?- se dijo casi a sí misma Regina. Ésta se subió al pedestal desde atrás sin mediar palabra, haciendo que el escudo se esfumara. -¿Eres tú Emma?- dijo sorprendida e insegura.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- le desabrochó el antifaz.

-Te he sentido- le dijo viendo como Emma la rodeaba y se colocaba frente suya, sus ojos estaban rojos, temerosos.

A su vez El príncipe y Blanca se quedaron paralizados al ver a Mary Margaret y a David tan cerca, Ruby también vio a Roja entre el gentío, era una sensación rara.

Mary Margaret tomó voz y atravesó la plaza –Estáis cometiendo un error-señaló a Regina. –Aunque no me creáis ella no es La Reina- un nuevo murmullo invadió la plaza, los guardias miraban de soslayo a los Príncipes.

Emma comprobó que Regina no tenía ninguna herida observando sus brazos y tocó las esposas que la mantenían atadas. Sufría al notar que estaban oxidadas y parte del óxido se había quedado en las muñecas de ella.

-¡Son unas brujas!- empezó a gritar la gente.

-¡No!- atacó tajante David colocándose al lado de su mujer. –No somos de este mundo, pero tampoco somos unos asesinos- miró hacia Regina que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-¿Y cómo entonces ella hizo magia?- señaló Blanca a Emma.

-Porque es la salvadora, y es mi hija.- Contestó maternalmente Mary Margaret. La gente murmuraba de nuevo.

Blanca se acercó a ella, mandando a los guardias cesar su postura de alerta. Se observó a través de los ojos de Mary Margaret y supo que estaba en lo cierto.

-Blanca, sé que es difícil de creer pero es verdad. La Reina se suicidó hace unos días.

-El príncipe se acercó a David, y los observó a ambos, no vio atisbo de maldad en sus ojos.

-Mira Blanca- esta vez habló David –Regina vino con una intención, convertir a Blanca en la salvadora del reino, y de paso quitarse la vida.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Regina, Emma cogió con cuidado el cabello que ella tenía recogido y lo echó hacia delante, teniendo más visión de las esposas, este gesto hizo temblar a la alcaldesa y a Emma no le pasó desapercibido. –Ahora voy a quitarte las esposas, ¿vale?- susurró desde atrás en su oído, ella giró el rostro para mirarla. Una luz brillaba a su espalda. Se sentía débil, había anulado sus poderes con un hechizo similar al que hizo a _Rumpelstiltskin, al recordar esto se acordó de él y se arrepintió de no haberlo restaurado._

-Esta mujer- Mary Margaret señaló a Regina -me salvó la vida cuando era pequeña- miró a Blanca que se quedó pensativa, -y ahora de mayor lo ha vuelto a hacer, en nuestro mundo.- Regina la miró sintiéndose emocionada.

-A mí también me salvó… - dijo Emma liberando a Regina, bajó del pedestal confesando -me salvó de la vida que tenía- le ofreció su mano para que bajase –una vida donde había dado en adopción a mi hijo recién nacido- todos estaban sorprendidos, -y ella fue quien lo acogió cuando tenía pocos días, fue quien lo cuidó, lo alimentó y le dio el cariño que le negué- Emma giró su rostro hacia Regina, ésta aceptó su mano y bajó lentamente sintiendo la mirada cómplice de Emma.

-Sé que no me conocéis de nada, que soy una extraña para vosotros- miró a todo el pueblo y se centró en Blanca y El príncipe –pero os puedo prometer por nuestro hijo, que ella es una buena persona.

Regina estaba totalmente sorprendida, y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar, Ruby se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro en gesto de apoyo.

-Yo soy Ruby, aquí me conoceréis como Roja- se buscó y se vio entre el público, la gente buscó con su mirada a quien Ruby observaba.

-Si me conocéis de verdad sabéis que me cuesta coger confianza, y debo decir, que después de todos estos años, Regina ha sido una gran madre, y depositaría en ella lo que más amara para que lo protegiera. Ella ha tratado de cambiar todos estos años, se ha convertido en una buena persona- Regina la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Reinó un silencio en la sala.

-Hija mía – desde atrás del todo apareció el padre de Regina, nadie se lo esperaba

-¡Papá!- Regina corrió hacia el padre y se abrazaron fuertemente, el padre comenzó a llorar –Pensaba que nunca más podría ver esa sonrisa que tienes, hemos sufrido mucho cariño, eres la representación de lo que mi hija algún día fue- el padre le acarició el pelo.

Blanca se acercó a Regina y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

-Perdone… - dijo cortésmente al padre. -Yo también quiero decir algo…- Blanca habló para sorpresa de todos.

Aproximándose a Regina la agarró de la barbilla observando sus lágrimas caer, -esta mirada de inocencia fue la primera que vi cuando me rescataste desde el caballo, cuando eras toda una dama llena de amor y de sueños, perdona si te los rompí. Sé que eso qué dijiste antes de estar arrepentida de no haber causado más dolor no era otra cosa que una fachada.

-Es verdad … no quería seguir .. respirando..- dijo a duras penas.

A Emma se le encogió el corazón y se acercó a ella, -pero gracias a esto me he dado cuenta de que no estoy sola- su voz estaba rota por el llanto, su tez enrojecida, y su piel fría.

-Pensaba que era un estorbo al que todos temían y a nadie le importaba, o casi nadie- miró a Emma que estaba a un metro de ella.

Blanca se acercó a Regina con lágrimas en sus ojos y la abrazó para sorpresa de los presentes. –Lo siento- dijo separándose de ella, y alejándose con pesar hacia donde estaba el Príncipe, éste la abrazó para consolarla.

Algunos presentes estaban conmocionados, otros confusos, algunos se abrazaban a sus allegados.

-Bueno, ¿volvemos a casa?- dijo David.

Regina se acercó a su padre, lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. Se acercó a los chicos y se recompuso –Sí, pero antes necesito hacer una cosa, aunque no puedo hacerlo sola- miró a Emma.

-¿Dónde está? El señor Gold, ha venido con vosotros ¿verdad?- dijo observando los alrededores.

-Se quedó paralizado por tu hechizo- dijo Mary Margaret fingiendo un enfado, y después sonrió. –Es por ahí

Regina miró a Emma y le hizo una señal de que la siguiera, los demás se quedaron a una distancia prudencial.

Regina observó de cerca a Gold y le recorrió un escalofrío –perdona, sé que me entiendes, vamos a anular el hechizo volverás a estar bien ¿de acuerdo?.

Gold sintió que estaba hablando con la Regina que conoció en el castillo muchos años atrás, temerosa y curiosa, inocente y vivaz.

-Emma ven- la rubia se acercó a Regina y ésta la cogió de ambas manos –tienes que concentrarte, vas a devolverme mi magia, y yo anularé el conjuro.

-Yo no sé hacer eso, se requerirá mucho poder

-Hay un poder que traspasa todas las fronteras, piensa en él.- se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Emma notaba algo distinto en ella, algo atrayente.

-Vamos- ella la animó.

Emma estaba ahora confusa, ¿a qué re refería con eso?, temió no hacerlo bien, así que respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos. Sentía las manos de Regina frías aun, las separó de las de ella y las cubrió por encima en el aire. Un calor comenzó a florecer entre ambas, una sensación brotó de su pecho, una especie de electricidad surgió de ella y se introdujo en el interior de Regina a través de sus manos. Hubo una luz cegadora que hizo a los presentes, y a Emma inclusive, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, girar la cara. Al cesar el haz abrió los ojos y vio como Regina cambiaba su aspecto al que vestía siendo alcaldesa, un traje beige y su pelo de media melena. Aunque su rostro era el mismo, el brillo, restos de lágrimas pasadas, la tez enrojecida.

-Regina.. ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió e inmediatamente tocó a Gold y cerrando los ojos la capa de energía que lo cubría desapareció. Éste la miró emocionado y sin meditarlo la abrazó paternalmente.

-¿Por qué Regina, por qué ibas a hacer esto?.

Ella se limitó a sonreír con tristeza –Vayámonos a casa Rumpel- dijo cansada.

Gold teleportó el espejo que estaba unos metros bosque adentro hacia donde ellos estaban, y así como hicieron antes, rodearon el espejo en un círculo.

Para su sorpresa Sidney se apareció dentro del espejo, que estaba sobre el césped.

-Mi Reina, me alegra tenerla de vuelta

Todos miraron hacia el espejo, Regina negó con la cabeza –No soy tu reina Sidney, la reina ha muerto, llámame Regina- todos la miraron curiosos y a la vez contentos.

-Cogeos de las manos y cerrad los ojos- ordenó Gold. Regina cogió una de las manos a Gold y con la otra a Emma que estaba a su izquierda, la notó nerviosa, y apretó su mano contra la de ella en señal de apoyo, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de ella, ésta abrió los ojos y la pilló mirándola, ambas sonrieron y cerraron de nuevo los ojos, casi justo a tiempo de notar la sensación mareante de volar, el murmullo del pueblo se fue alejando dando paso a un silencio.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4 Final

Título: Vacío. Capítulo 4 FINAL

Tipo: Swanqueen 100%

Disclaimer: Situado después del primer capítulo de la 4ª temporada, omitiremos tema de Frozen, de Hook y de que en la escena final esté el padre de Regina. Pero lo que se respeta es todo el asunto del Granni's y de que Robin eligió a Marian, y Regina se quedó destrozada.

Resumen: En este capítulo están de vuelta en Storybrooke, ¿qué habrá cambiado ahora?.

Mansión de Regina

Cuando abrieron los ojos reconocieron el salón de Regina, Gold miró a la alcaldesa con compasión y una alegría contenida de tenerla de vuelta -un segundo, hay algo que debo hacer- dijo Regina, e incorporó el espejo, hizo un gesto y Sidney apareció de pie frente a ella, él le sonrió y le dijo –Me alegra verla de nuevo alcaldesa, estoy a vuestro servicio dentro y fuera del espejo- ella sonrió –Gracias Sidney, no hará falta, créeme- dijo segura de sí misma. Sidney hizo una reverencia y se despidió de todos. Gold se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ruby se acercó a Regina –Bienvenida a casa Regina- y acariciando su brazo siguió los pasos de Gold. Mary Margaret sonrió mirando a David mientras se soltaban las manos.

-Como dijo Ruby, eres bienvenida aquí, no dudes en pedirnos lo que necesites Regina- dijo Mary Margaret con su tranquilidad y solidaridad característica.

Regina se acercó a ella con un brillo especial en su mirada y la abrazó fuertemente, -jamás imaginé que la persona a la que más odiaría sería la más bondadosa que existe- dijo con voz apacible y cercana mientras se separaban, Mary Margaret se sintió ruborizada y a la vez apenada. Emma observó el abrazo con una mezcla de pena y alegría, y sobretodo, con muchos celos, celos que ni ella misma supo reconocer.

David abrazó a Regina fugazmente y ambos se despidieron y salieron por la puerta, Emma dio alcance a sus padres en el umbral de la casa

-Papá, mamá

Ambos se giraron

-Voy a traer a Henry y pasaremos la noche aquí con Regina, no quiero dejarla sola, no hoy.

-Vale cariño, ¿quieres que David recoja a Henry y lo traiga? Tenemos que ir a por el pequeño Neil.- Emma asintió, posteriormente los besó y volvió a la casa.

Había dejado la puerta entre abierta y al entrar no vio a Regina. Un dejavú y un posterior escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se decidió a subir, tenía una cúmulo de sensaciones en su interior que no la dejaban pensar con objetividad.

Tras pasar silenciosa el pasillo, escuchó ruido en la habitación de Regina, y entonces pudo verla recogiendo la ropa que tenía esparcida por la cama.

-Hola…- dijo Emma desde la puerta de la habitación

-Emma, pensaba que te habías ido con tus padres- dijo ella alzando la mirada con sorpresa

-¿Sin despedirme?- negó con la cabeza mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Me alegra que sigas aquí- Regina le mostró una sonrisa sincera, y eso hizo remover algo en el interior de la rubia.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¿Más de lo que has hecho ya?- dijo Regina cómplice mientras metía un vestido en el armario. Emma sentía que debía de decir algo pero no sabía el qué.

-¿Te quieres quedar a cenar?- preguntó mientras guardaba una blusa.

-Le he pedido a mis padres que traigan a Henry, y si, si no te es molestia, nos quedaremos los dos esta noche aquí.

A Regina le brillaron los ojos, -¡claro!, podría… ¡podríamos hacer una super lasaña con todo lo que queráis!- Emma sintió la emoción de Regina y se sintió tímida, como si le hablase a una niña.

Entre ambas recogieron lo poco que quedaba de la habitación y algo del cuarto de baño -Me apetece darme un baño- dijo Regina

-¿Necesitas que compre algo para la lasaña?

Regina sonrió, Emma no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantas sonrisas por parte de la alcaldesa, ni a recibirlas, ni tampoco a verlas, salvo cuanto estaba con Henry.

-Está todo bien sheriff Swan- dijo con voz grabe fingiendo seriedad.

Emma se sintió tranquila, la tensión había desaparecido entre ellas.

-Me quedaré abajo, Henry estará al llegar.

-Bien, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya lo sabes, como en tu casa- ambas se miraron, Emma notaba a Regina muy cambiada, y sentía que la miraba de forma distinta. ¿Por qué diablos solo pensaba en abrazarla?, era algo que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, cómo sería rodearla con sus brazos.

20 minutos más tarde

Regina salió de la ducha con un albornoz fino blanco, el pelo lo tenía mojado, y la cara limpia de maquillaje, parecía más descansada.

Con unas zapatillas de andar por casa y el albornoz bajó al primer piso con energía. Emma se encontraba viendo la televisión en el sofá del salón. La rubia giró su cabeza en dirección a las escaleras enmoquetadas debido al ruido y se sorprendió al verla tan animada, apoyó sus brazos en el respaldar del sofá para atenderla.

Según se fue acercando Regina ésta se calmó –Ehm, se me olvidó preguntarte …- señaló con su dedo a las escaleras -…si querías ducharte tú también, perdona mi descortesía- dijo apurada e inquieta. Emma la vio titubear, parecía una adolescente, con el pelo peinado un poco hacia atrás, y mojado, éste le goteó sobre el brazo a Emma.

-No te preocupes, Henry va a traerme ropa

-Vale- sonrió y subió de nuevos las escaleras.

Emma no entendía porque tenía el corazón tan acelerado. Mentira sí, sí lo entendía, pero había sido todo tan rápido que aun no alcanzaba a asimilar todo lo acontecido.

Cuando llegó Henry se abrazó a Emma, le dejó una mochila con ropa y preguntó por Regina.

-¡Mamá!- Henry la llamó.

Enseguida Regina comenzó a bajar las escaleras, iba con unas leggies negras y una camiseta larga blanca que le quedaba ancha, el pelo lo tenía ya seco y peinado.

-¡Henry!

-¡Mamá!- corrió hacia ella que terminó de bajar las escaleras -¡estás bien!- Henry se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando escapar todo el temor que tenía dentro, en forma de lágrimas. Emma se emocionó al ver la escena, Regina seguía abrazada a Henry, de rodillas sobre el parquet, y alzó su vista hacia Emma, mostrando agradecimiento. Emma le regaló una sonrisa amistosa.

Tras una pequeña charla dónde omitieron los asuntos más fuertes, le explicaron lo que había pasado. Regina recalcó la valentía de sus amigos y Henry sonrió ante ello.

-Bueno, y después de esta interesante charla, ¿hacemos la cena?- dijo Regina acercándose con un falso disimulo a la cara del niño para que la oyese bien.

-¡Sí! Mamá me ha dicho que hay que preparar la super lasaña

Regina le acarició la cabeza –Sí, pequeño

-¿Puede llevar salchichas?- preguntó curioso.

-Claro

-¿Y queso?- se empezó a ilusionar.

-Por supuesto- dijo decidida.

-Ah, ¿puede llevar… -pone cara de malo –…Kepchup?

-¿Sabes Henry?- se puso las manos en la cintura -Ésta va a ser la lasaña del siglo, ¡puede llevar lo que quieras!

El niño comenzó a dar saltos y hacer gestos de triunfo y a bailar- ¡Bienn!- Emma y Regina lo miraban risueñas, Henry parecía más feliz que nunca.

En la cocina americana, los tres se dispusieron a hacer reparto de alimentos, Emma se había quitado la chaqueta y se había puesto más cómoda, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y el pelo recogido. Entre todos fueron sacando lo necesario para la lasaña.

Había que crear lo que sería la masa de la lasaña, eso acabó aburriendo a Henry, porque eran varias capas, y le pareció monótono –Mamás…- puso cara de disculpa –me aburro, ¿puedo jugar a los videojuegos?

Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron a la vez –anda ve- le dijo Regina.

-Siempre se aburre, cuando se habla de comida es el primero en aparecer- dijo Regina mirándole de espaldas, éste se había ido al sofá con una consola.

-Pero después lo que es el proceso le parece aburrido lo sé- dijo Emma amasando también.

-Necesito más harina, ¿puedes ir a la despensa a por un paquete? Está en el segundo estante.

Emma asintió y se fue. Regina aprovechó para recogerse el pelo. Sobre la encimera había dos masas básicas de lasaña esparcidas. Regina se quedó pensativa, tenía poco tiempo así que se puso manos a la obra, cogió ambas masas y las unificó, y comenzó a moldear una rosa del tamaño de un puño.

Justo cuando acabó Emma vino llegando, y vio cómo ella se escondía algo tras de sí.

Se quedó intrigada, y a la vez confusa al ver que había desaparecido la masa que habían estado moldeando.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo fingiendo el tono de una madre que ha pillado al hijo haciendo una travesura.

-Ehm… pues... me he dado cuenta, de que le he dado las gracias a todos menos a ti-

Emma sonrió, más que por el mensaje por la forma de decirlo –no tienes que darlas- dejó el paquete de harina sobre la encimera y lo abrió tratando de quitar hierro al asunto.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo- hizo que la mirara y le mostró la rosa que había "esculpido".

Emma sonrió sorprendida, y rió -¿de verdad has hecho esto en …- miró su reloj- … dos minutos y medio?

-Sé que no está perfecta, y más fácil hubiese sido ahora que caigo haber creado una con mi magia- se quedó pensativa mientras hablaba, pensando en por qué no había caído en ello. Con ese gesto de "ahora caigo" de Emma no pudo contener una sonora carcajada.

Henry giró la cabeza sorprendido y a la vez divertido, alzó la ceja, sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.

-Oyee, sheriff Swan- le riñó por reírse de ella, así que metió la mano en el paquete de harina y le echó un puñado en la cara.

Emma comenzó a toser y lanzó una mirada fingida de odio a Regina, ésta se rió.

-Eres una bruja- dijo Emma entre toses.

Regina fingió ofenderse –y tú una salvadora

Ambas rieron, todo estaba cambiando, aquello era nuevo para ellas, se estaban sintiendo en familia.

Regina le ayudó a limpiarse la cara de la harina, delicadamente fue acariciando cada palmo de la misma retirando lo que quedaba, devolviéndole su color de piel. Emma había cerrado los ojos, en parte por evitar que entrase harina, y en parte por sentir el tacto de su mano. Incluso con los ojos cerrados supo que ella sonreía y eso la llenó por dentro.

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados. –Dime Emma- Regina estaba retirando de su pelo restos de harina.

-El mensaje del espejo, ¿por qué me lo dejaste a mí?- Emma abrió los ojos para ver su reacción. Regina dejó de "acariciarle" el pelo y se puso más seria.

-Porque eres una de las personas en las que más confío Emma- le recogió parte del flequillo detrás de su oreja con un cariño particular. Se miraron a los ojos largo y tendido, reflejando su alma en ellos.

-Gracias Emma, por creer en mi persona, por hacerme tener una segunda oportunidad- Regina se estaba emocionando. Emma no pudo reprimirse y soltó una lágrima furtiva, miró hacia la "flor" que estaba sobre la encimera y Regina siguió su mirada.

-Es fea ¿verdad?- dijo Regina como riñendo a la extraña rosa color crema.

Emma rió dejando escapar las siguientes lágrimas, y notó a Regina acercarse a ella invadiendo su espacio, apoyó su frente sobre la de la rubia, y le agarró la mano. Tomó una bocanada de aire y besó su mejilla, Emma estaba temblando, y Regina eso lo notó. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y Emma se dispuso a sentir lo que deseaba desde hacía horas, Regina le regaló un abrazo sincero, profundo, cercano y cálido. Emma cerró los ojos sintiéndolo, sintiendo todo el torso de Regina sobre el suyo, su corazón acelerado. Ella la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo más a sí, no quería dejarla escapar, no quería que se terminara.

Henry notó que todo se quedó en silencio y se giró para ver que tal iba la cena, se sorprendió al ver a sus madres abrazadas, se quedó mirándolas por un segundo incrédulo pero su gesto cambio a ilusión, y sonriendo se fue de forma discreta del salón.

Aun abrazadas Regina separó unos centímetros su rostro del hombro de Emma y se acercó a su oído, y en susurros lentos le dijo –Ya no me siento sola.

A Emma se le erizó la piel, esa voz en su oído era como una caricia, no entendía como no la había amado antes. Ambas se fueron separando lentamente, no mucho, no querían dejar su abrazo, Emma aun podía oler el gel de baño de Regina, y ésta la colonia de la sheriff, le recordaba a viejos tiempos, viejas riñas y se sintió melancólica a la vez que extraña, jamás pensaría desear besar a la guapa sheriff de Storybrooke.

Estaban como hipnotizadas, mirándose la una a la otra, cada una en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos, Regina tenía sus manos sobre los hombros descubiertos de Swan, y ésta bajó las suyas unos centímetros en dirección a las lumbares de la morena, justo en el límite, Regina le lanzó una mirada furtiva a sus labios, que a Emma no le pasó desapercibida y la rubia descendió sus manos algo más abajo, acariciándola y presionándola levemente. Entre abieron sus labios casi al unísono aproximándose con cautela, como temerosas de romperse mutuamente, y fue Regina la que acortó el espacio entre ambas posando sus labios fuertemente sobre los de Emma, dándole uno, dos, y tres besos, cortos, pero con cariño, Emma fue la primera que la dejó pasar, abriendo su boca y permitiendo que la lengua de Regina investigara en su interior. Unas mariposas aparecieron en sus estómagos, consecuentes de una excitación extrema. Emma no podía creerse que estuviera besando a al alcaldesa, a la madre de Henry, a la mujer más poderosa de Storybrooke, y a la vez las más hermosa. Regina la aprisionó contra el marco de la puerta que dividía la pequeña cocina americana del salón, y disfrutó del sabor de la rubia, bebiendo de ella, respirando su aroma, entrelazando sus manos. Se separaron para tomar aire, y pudieron mirarse a los ojos, ambas reían nerviosas, cortadas pero a la vez cómplices. Regina tomó una de sus manos y besó su dorso.

No hicieron falta más palabras, ni siquiera gestos, ambas sabían que aquello no era más que el comienzo de una nueva vida, juntas, con Henry, como una gran familia, era con lo que siempre habían soñado.

En su habitación Henry cogió una foto que tenía de Regina y sacó de su mochila otra que tenia de Emma, las colocó juntas con pegamento sobre un soporte y añadió una suya de carnet en el centro, las metió dentro de un marco de fotos y quitó un póster que tenia colgado junto a su cama, y colgó la foto de familia. Se recostó en la cama sonriente, mirando la imagen. Quizás no le hubiesen contado todo lo que pasó, pero prefería quedarse con lo que había visto en la cocina, sus dos madres abrazadas, y el renacer de un final feliz, como el de los cuentos de hadas. Ya no tendría que volver a leer el libro.

FIN


End file.
